User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey, Intru! I see you've come back to your wiki a little more. How're you doing? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Splices Hey Trudge! I've learned how to do Pokemon Sprite Splices! They can be a bit wild and messy, but do you have a request? 2 Pokemon minimum, 5 max. [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 09:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Errr... Can you please use Black/White Pokemon's Japanese names? The place I got for sprites uses them. Not Japanese characters, but names like Pokabu and Tsutarja. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 16:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The site I use has their Romanjii Names. Alright. I'll try. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's done. Did the best I could, then recolored. That really All I could do with what you gave me [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Hey Trudge, just so you know, when doing featured Articles, Users, etc. You have to have reasons why they're featured, like on SFW. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 07:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RANDOM QUOTE TIEM!!!!!! SHUT UP, I AM LADY GAGA! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! :D Thank you so much for what you said on my one-shot; I'm sorry I made you cry, but hey, I figured this would be heart-aching enough for a site like this. If you could give this a rating out of 10, what would it be? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, thanks for telling me about this wiki. I just love making up macarbic stories. I was just wondering if there was any specific format we had to follow. Silverspark is a friend to n00bs Everywhere! 08:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that my friend. I've just created a particularly demonic poem. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. I must say, your demonic story writing prowess is a force to be reckoned with! Nice job! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 08:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No they wont. We are all just that good! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, very evil indeed my sinister friend! We are all great writers here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 07:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't. But it does look cool, doesn't it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm, out of curiosity, is your friend Silverspark a boy or a girl? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your support on Forever... I guess. I know it's pretty short, but it's a one-shot, though. I could've made it longer, but I'm unaware of the Renaissance, sorry. ^-^ Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 18:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I... really don't know how to completely. I don't have a YouTube account, but you could try this: ask Luna and Gwen to join if they love Sinister FF; if they don't at least ask them to tell their friends if they'd like to join and to pass it on and so forth. Also, maybe back on TDIFF, you could do a post saying that you created a new wiki and post the link if you want them to join (Gigi might join; she wrote Life After Lies, anyways). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob! :) I hope you're looking forward to my new story. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Have you heard of the movie Orphan? Y'know, the movie starring that mental girl Esther? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I ask you a question realting to the categories your adding? First off, do you reackon that we should make a category for gods? I mean theres already somewhat 4-ish, and I plan on creating another 3. Second, as for my new fanfiction the battle of the eternal tower, I don't think that should be put under locations since it is the story. I'll make the tower and the desert pages later for proper categorization Thanks for you time Intrudge! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Family has stillborn baby, they adopt Esther Coleman, Esther is a mental psychopath who is a little girl that wears ribbons on her neck and wrists to hide scars and wears makeup to make her look young, the movie's called Orphan. Still not remembering? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Intrudgero, you're certainly doing a great job here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Trudge, it wasn't you. I just sometimes feel like nobody even notices me. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 18:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean NOBODY. Not even my friends. Like I'm in my own little bubble that makes me invisible and mute. I have emotional problems that shouldn't be considred okay in public. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]]''' Gero-Gero-Gero!''' 20:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's called Intrudgero98. Sorry, I just had to do that. Well, I'm not quite sure if any of the users I know have a liking for dark stuff as everyones all about the uplifting fiction these days (as far as I'm aware of). However in an info sectiona about me on my userpage on the Total Drama wiki, I made sure to mention that I also edit this wiki too and that it was awesome. However, I don't know if anyones read it yet so... I'm not sure what to do. Do you want me to advertise the wiki on my userpage or tell other sers about it or what? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Intrudgero, I've added a message about your need for users on this wiki on my profile on the Total Drama wiki. Hopefully that works. If need be, you can check it out yourself and tell me what you think. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Anything to help a friend as true as you. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 10:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I don't know if I'm reading this wrong or something, but in the rules for the wiki, it says that if you were invited to this wiki by you, then you can become an admin. Is that true? Was I invited, and if I was... does that make me an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah... Am I an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 19:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks so much Intrudgero! This means a lot to me! And don't worry, won't abuse them, and if I do you have every right to ban me. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. That does sound fair. Oh, I was just wondering, should there be a minimum to the amount of words there are in a story? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah thank you my good friend! I think I'll go do some editing now. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) How many pages do we have now? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats pretty good for only 4 months. Once I'm done adding more stuff, we should have another 20. And if the message on my userpgae on the TD wiki catches eyes, we could have us some new users! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, it says on my userpage I have several more fanfictions to be created, plus I'm probably going to create character pages for more info. As for the wiki in general, I'm not to sure what exactly to do. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 21:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you reckon you can leave a comment on my story "The Plight of Cyrilax"? I'd just like to know what people think of it. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 21:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in getting back to you; I've had a lot of catching up to do considering that I had stomach virus. Anyways, if I had to give the movie Orphan a rating, it'd be 5/10. I mean, for once, there was a movie that had me jumping at moments and I have to give high acclaim to the young girl who played Esther; but other than that, it's not really Oscar-worthy. It wasn't really scary; disturbing, heck yes, but scary? No. Also, it came off a little bit sleazy and confusing; but in made more sense once the big reveal came. Sure, I could watch it again any day soon; even though it was becoming just ludicrous at moments, it keeps winning me back. What would your rating be? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Hey, have you seen the claymation movie Coraline? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Did you like it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) In my honest opinion, Coraline is definitely a 9/10. Sure, not everyone will be satisfied since it's not a horror movie, but it is a horror movie for kids (more like a screwed version of Alice in Wonderland) and the 3D effects were very intense and Dakota Fanning did a great job, as usual. Also, I never read the book of Coraline, and I wish to when I'm older, but this movie was very captivating and very realistic. I wonder if they'll make a sequel; I mean, sure the hand's destroyed and at the bottom of the well, but what if it reassembles? That's just me. Another scene I wish they could've made for an ending was Coraline spraying lighter fluid on the other mother and letting her burn into unforgiving ashes. That would've been cool! XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) XD Hey, I'm writing a fanfic about Coraline. Even though I was gonna write a blog post about it, but since you like Coraline, well, I thought I'd go ahead and tell you. Anyways care for the plot premise? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I was windering if we should add a template to pages that were featured, so that we know where they are and so that n00bs will know what is good. Like this: Can you tell me what you think of this idea? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Seawater? When you said you liked the ideas on my blog, which one was your favorite? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? I never really thought that it was all that special (and I didn't think so to the others). Why is Syntax Error so interesting? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Not really a fan of Sam, are ya? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be sure to do it! thanks for approving the idea! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Probably tomorrow, thats when I'll be awake again. Thanks for asking Intrudgero, you make me feel like my stories are liked! And anyway, there;s a list of stuff I might create on my userpage if you need it. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that my friend! Say, on an unrelated note, do you think we should tidy up the voting section? It looks a little messy with opinions everywhere in an unorganized state. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, we need to organize everything and put it all so that it doesn't interfer with the other stuff. We've got nominations in agreeing areas, that seems rather messy. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 12:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Hey, now this may seem weird, do you think an Orphan-Coraline crossover would be cool? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know, unexpected, but it'd be pretty exciting! I've already thought about the premise and this little tidbit of the story. You want to hear it? No? Well, I'll tell you, anyways: The Other Mother is back and swears vengence on Coraline for what happened (this is an AU fic compared to the other Coraline fic). However, when a mysterious once-orphan named Esther moves into an empty room in the Pink Palace. The two form an unlikely friendship when Esther reveals she was once an almost-victim of the Other Mother's trap, as well. While Coraline is aware of Esther's bizzare and frightening behavior, is she really the only one that can help stop the Other Mother, or does Coraline have another enemy on the loose? So yeah, that's the premise, and the tidbit is this: Coraline's parents are killed by Esther, and Coraline confronts her. This is the dialogue: *Coraline races into her room, finding Esther singing Glory of Love; Esther turns around once seeing Coraline's reflection in the mirror* Esther: *innocently* What's wrong, Coraline? Coraline: My parents were murdered! Esther: *is silent for a few seconds, but resumes painting* I know. Coraline: You know? Why didn't you call the police? *Coraline reaches for the phone, but Esther's grabs her hand* Esther: There's no need. Coraline: *quirks an eyebrow in confusion* What? What do you mean "no need"? Esther: *remains emotionless and stands up* Take a good look at me, Coraline. The answer's right in front of you. Coraline: What are you...? *Coraline gasps when she sees small, faded spots of blood on Esther's dress and fingernails; Esther doesn't respond* Coraline: *defeatedly whispers* You killed them. Esther: You're slow for a girl who's in the fast lane. *Esther turns around to continue painting, but Coraline grabs her arm and forces her to stand up again. Coraline glares at Esther* Coraline: My parents were right about you. Esther: Just as right as they were when they said there's no such thing as the "Other World". Coraline: Why did you do this? *Esther doesn't respond, leading to a quick slap across the face from the tomboy.* Coraline: Answer me! Esther: You honestly don't know? *Esther gets out of Coraline's grip and walks over to the bloodstained knife on her dresser* You told me you saw a spider this morning, right? *Coraline nods and Esther turns around* That wasn't mice, that was the Other Mother disguised as one. She was trying to possess your parents, again, and you know that us Russians put up a good fight. The Other Mother escaped, but I knew that the only way to avoid this was to dispose of them. *A tear rolls down Coraline's cheek, leading to her latching onto Esther's wrist; she tries to take the knife, but Esther pushes Coraline against the wall, the knife plunging through it, but very near Coraline's neck* Coraline: You said I could trust you. Esther: And you can. Otherwise, how else are you going to survive? You should be thanking me, Coraline. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Whose life is more important, anyways? Your parents' lives of neglecting and ignoring you, or your life? *a long silence occurs, but Esther lets go of Coraline's shoulders* Now, stop crying and help me dispose of them. Now! *Esther leaves the room, leaving a devastated Coraline behind* This time, you should comment. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Intrudgero, I'll fix it up for you. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There we go Intrudgero, I fixed up the rules! Does it look any better? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm going to go write a new story now. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I've got great news! I've managed to contact a user from the Total Drama wiki called Gary the Gaget Dude (seriously, thats how its spelt) who says he'll advertise out wiki on youtube. He didn't give an absolute guarentee, but this could mean more exposure, and hopefully, more users! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 04:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You sound a lot better than me when I'm rapping! XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, congradulations on 400 edits! Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I noticed there is a category for fictions and a category for fan fictions. What's the difference? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 06:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense now. But does that mean Crystal's stories qualify as fan-fiction, because they were based off movies and stuff? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Sorry, I'd love to do it now, but I live in Australia and I have to go to school now. I'll be sure to fix this stuff up when I get back home Intrudgero! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) And I too should herald your good name in eternal scrolls of legends! Thanks for that! Oh yeah, I was just wondering about this: Do you think we should make Crystal a rollback? She has been a good member to the wiki after all. (it is just a wonder remember) Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for enlightening me. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ironically enough, I do want the details. What is it? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you're typing quite fast in my opinion. Anyway, that sounds like a great idea! I best get the ol' typing fingers warmed up and rack my brains for some ideas! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That too sounds like an excellent idea. I have many an idea for it, but I do believe a more appropriate word would be 'knock-off' or 'parody'. In it's specific context, parasite means something that feeds off its host to survive. A wiki doesn't necessarily need to feed off another wiki. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Excellent then! I look forward to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You have high hopes for this wiki dude! I can assure you we will reach 100 pages soon, and that next ambitious task I'm sure we'll be able to do without too muich hassle. We can do this! (On an unrelated note, do you like making words up?) Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You love making up words too? AWESOME! So do I! I've made up words like Gammers, Naios, Nynrod and Gyamasat! As well as all the God names, they just came to me in an epiphany! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you must lend me that dictionary one day. I would love to have a good look at it. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 09:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats better than me though, I only have 7. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, the main thing I do in ,y passtime is edit wiki's like this. I also enjoy reading, drawing up comics, composing poetry and going for a good walk. Why do you ask? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What for? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean, for what subject? What is it about? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) And so for a report on people on social netqorking, you picked a complete and total stranger from Australia to tell you this? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, how many people are doing this? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Sounds like fun. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Why would I be mad at you? You're my awesome wiki-buddy! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Intru! Umm, you've read The Plight of Cylirax, right? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It's really good, so far. Anyways, have you heard of the Stephen King novel Carrie? It was turned into a movie. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Did you read it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. The reason why I asked is because I was gonna tell you about these Carrie fics I was planning, but you'll have to read the book--and maybe watch the movie--and then I'll be able to tell you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, here I go: Special: You already read about this on my blog: Carrie's dead, it's modern day, and a relative inherits Carrie's powers.. and she also decides that revenge is in place. A Night to Remember: Okay, this is the only thing in the book that I will tell you: Carrie is elected Prom Queen, but a mean girl named Chris Hergensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan pull this rope and send a wave of pig blood on Carrie. They all laugh and jeer at her, but her telekinesis kicks in without her knowing and almost all the prom-goers die. Now, this is my take on is, as in, it's extended... and hopefully more gruesome. Bound: This is a crossover between Carrie and The Plight of Cylirax. Cylirax and Carrie meet and realize they were both born of supernatural powers. Now, the Elders are concered about their friendship, since Carrie is just as powerful as Cylirax and they could both unleash terror. Can their friendship survive... and possibly grow into something more? *still refering to Bound* This'll probably be my longest story, and since I have a whole spring break, I can get started. I also found this photo that reminded me of this story: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay; I had some errors come about. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC)